


Newtypes

by Moreena



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - School, Character Death, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Mind Manipulation, Newtypes (Gundam Wing), Psychic Abilities, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moreena/pseuds/Moreena
Summary: As people migrated to space, there was an increase in people born with mental abilities.  The government started a program to educate and groom children to use their powers, sending them away to a school on Earth.  Quatre works rehabilitating criminals with his empathy and emotional projection.  Will his success rate plummet when he has to work on two of the worst terrorists in the known galaxy?





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> For the GW Eve Wars event! This is a 3 part thing, but I wanted to post what I had so far! Some of the tags only relate to the last chapter of the story. When you see '-' that denotes a change in time to a flashback. I wanted to try something different with this story, and so far I'm succeeding!

Space had been the last place humanity needed to explore. While they still didn't know everything about the oceans on Earth, space was the ultimate goal. Expansion for the good of the human race. When space was finally reached and began to populate, it was only natural that evolution would occur. It took over one hundred years for things to manifest in a way that could be seen.

 

People who were born in space began to exhibit abilities only seen in small handfuls on Earth. Things that science couldn't explain, like supposed telepathy, or empathy. But, out in space humans had changed. It was becoming common for larger numbers of the population to have these different mental abilities. While it didn't seem likely that those with abilities would ever outweigh those who didn’t, there was always that undercurrent of fear. Fear that those people would misuse their abilities.

 

With that need to quell society’s fears, the government stepped in. Special schools were set up with the best modifications that technology could offer on the colonies, namely out in the L5 cluster. It was remote enough to not cause damage should there be an accident, but still in space, where those parents could visit their children if they so desired. Children were tested for abilities in their first year of school, and again in their second year, in case the latent abilities developed a bit later. If they were Newtypes, then they were shipped off to L5 to continue their education and learn how to harness and use their abilities properly.

 

However, with all good things came the bad. In AC 175, a radical group who feared Newtypes and what they could do attacked the school, and the colony itself. Several of the older students and teachers fought back, and the colony became a desolate shell, no longer fit for habitation. The government saw that space wasn’t a viable atmosphere for the Newtypes, and built an entire facility on Earth in North America, isolated in a more rural and forested area. It was here that Newtype education took on a more definite shape.

It was in AC 181 when five students came together and forged a friendship that meshed all of their abilities. They were the best of the best as far as Newtypes went. They all held excellent control of their powers that only increased the more they learned, and the familial affection they developed for one another turned them into a tight-knit group that was willing to do anything for one another. Even murder.


	2. Chapter 1

He hummed to himself as he wandered through the quiet hallway, gloved fingers caressing the wall as he walked. The memories had been flooding back from the moment he’d pulled into the parking lot and had looked over the huge building. He’d been asked back to the school he’d once attended as a student to give a guest lecture to the older students. To talk about career options. He’d been given a dorm room to sleep in, but nostalgia had him restless, and yearning for the friends he’d been with the last time he’d been here in the school. At least, he wanted the good memories. The walls and floors could take the horrible memories and keep them.

 

The building was a sort of three-quarter square. The main wing of the building held the classrooms, gym, cafeteria, all the usual things, while the wings on either side housed the girls and boys, segregated for obvious reasons. He’d crossed from the dorm into the actual school, which was now mostly dark, and as silent as death itself. He walked past the main area of lockers towards the library. Peering inside the darkened room, he spied the very table he and his friends had sat at day in and day out. Their table. He could see it now…

-

Him and Duo sitting and having an impassioned debate over some current issue, while Trowa read a book, all of them jumping when Meiran and Wufei came storming in like a tornado, throwing their bags down and practically shouting at one another over some simple squabble that had blown out of proportion, because they were both alike. Too stubborn to admit defeat or apologize. They’d make the others choose sides, and it would be an entire day of glaring sneakily passing notes when Wufei or Mei wouldn’t see it.

 

Despite their constant bickering, it was clear they both cared for one another. They were transplants from one of the other L5 colonies that had survived the explosion, and despite being only young teenagers, their families had declared that they were going to get married one day. They fought like cats and dogs, but they very obviously cared for one another. It was as plain as day when one of them was threatened by something and the other rushed to their defense, like a loyal pet. It was even better to tease them about one another. They’d stammer and blush and swear up and down that they didn’t harbor any romantic feelings for one another. But, actions spoke louder than words.

-

He was snapped from his reverie by an eerie voice. It wasn’t a croon. It was like something haunted, out of a horror movie. He whipped his head around in all directions, but he was alone in the hallway. Whoever it was was calling his name, from down the hallway. All of his senses were on high alert, and for the umthteen time in his life, he dimly wished his abilities were more offensive and long distance than what he was gifted with. Walking slowly, he followed the direction he thought he’d been called from. It came again from around the corner this time, and he followed it again. His steps were slow and measured, prepared for someone to jump out at him. He wasn’t the best at hand to hand combat, but he’d learned a few things, and could hold his own slightly. If his opponent wasn’t highly skilled, or carrying a gun. Still, he wasn’t going to yell out ‘hello’ like all of the girls in the cheesy pre-colony scary movies. That was the fastest way to actually get attacked.

 

The voice stopped in front of a blank section of wall between two classrooms. He swallowed hard. He knew what this was. Where this mysterious voice was leading him. Reaching out with his left hand, he carefully touched the wall, watching as a light emitted from the wall, scanning the entirety of his hand. Once the scan had finished, the wall in front of him slid away, revealing a metal staircase that went down, lit with blue tinted light. 

 

Quatre hadn’t been down this staircase in seven years. Not since he’d graduated from the school, and left to pursue a job with the government. It was actually quite common for the government to farm students who had unique newtype abilities, and held excellent mastership over them. He’d taken an offer from law enforcement to work on rehabilitating criminals with his abilities. In those seven years since he’d started, he had a 90% success rate, and had developed a bit of a reputation. Criminals treated him like he was the boogeyman. A fearsome devil, who wasn’t even human, and would put an end to their criminal lifestyles.

 

In his own mind, he was an empath, and that was the designation in his file. To those he was close to, he could feel strong emotions from them, if they were projecting them in some manner. He could pick up on other nuances if he touched them, skin to skin. Even his fingers on the back of a hand of someone could give him insight into what they were feeling. It came in handy when he was offering advice, and the person couldn’t explain what they were feeling. The free insight, with permission of course, made his task easier.

 

As far as criminals were concerned, well his abilities were a bit more… Fear inducing. Most criminals made their livelihood on crimes, and their lack of emotions, including feeling no remorse for what they did. Quatre changed that. With a simple prolonged touch of bare skin, Quatre could project onto them. He reached down deep into their minds and found the place where they’d locked away emotions, and he opened the proverbial flood gates. He released the emotions they’d locked away. Almost forced empathy upon them. After reading about their crimes, and sometimes even talking to the victims, he knew where to steer things once he got into their heads. Once things had been unlocked, all he had to do was wait out the ride and watch as even the largest and strongest, more vile men in the known universe crumbled like wet tissues.

 

They all hated him, because he was small and thin. Many of them liked to talk about breaking him in half over their knees because he was so short and lithe. Those that he saw were singing different tunes afterwards, speaking in hushed whispers with thick voices, spreading the rumor, the gossip. The fear. Quatre almost thrived on it now in a sick sense. He enjoyed knowing he brought fear to people, along with emotion. That he was doing his part to make things better by turning seasoned criminals away from crime, even if they were never released. Them learning their lessons were more than enough for his satisfaction.

 

His feet carried him down the stairs, the heels of his shoes clicking against the metal as he went. He’d been down here so many times when he’d been a student. But, this time right now was making his heart flutter hard in his chest, like it was trying to burst through his ribs. He was scared. Nervous. It had been seven years, of course he was afraid to be down here. He didn't know what he was going to find.

 

At the bottom of the stairs the hallway split into two directions. The half to his left was dark, lit only with emergency lights which told him there was no one being housed in that half. To the right, the hallway was lit with the same dim blue light as the stairwell, and the emergency lights. There was a control desk with a computer and monitors into each of the six rooms, but right now it was unmanned, the computer dark. After their last meal, the staff must’ve headed upstairs, leaving the occupants to fend for themselves til morning. Which wasn’t a smart idea, considering the types of students they were dealing with down here. People who had a whole range of powers, from telekinesis to manipulation of the body and mind.

 

With steady feet and his hands shaking slightly by his sides, he padded down the hallway, keeping his steps soft so he wouldn’t rouse anyone who was sleeping. Each room; read as cell, was dark. Everything was quiet, the doors sealed up, with the faceplates open to indicate that no one was currently occupying the bed. Three on the left, three on the right, all directly across from one another. The last cell on the left was different. Had been the last time Quatre had come down here. The faceplate was up, the top half of the door closed. He swallowed hard again, pulse jackrabbiting as he stepped up to the door, gloved fingers shaking as he reached out to twist the mechanism that held the faceplate closed. It spun easily and silently, well-oiled, and he slowly pulled it down.

 

It was him. Curled on the bed, asleep. He’d recognize the inky black hair even in the muted lighting. His friend, still ensconced in the same four walls he’d been in for ten years. It broke his heart, and he felt tears pricking at his eyes. He hadn’t known. If he’d known, he would’ve kept in touch. Not strayed so far from the school and his friend. He’d have worked harder to try and fix things; tried harder to fix Wufei. But, he’d been young and while he was a master of his powers even back then, he’d been too frightened of doing permanent mental damage to the other man to attempt certain things.

 

Things Quatre had long ago mastered with the freedom to manipulate the minds of criminals no one really cared about. Criminals whom, if he broke their minds would just be put down, like rabid dogs. 

 

With more experience under his belt, he was more confident in his abilities. He’d have to see if crazy old Professor J was still here, and if he was still in charge of trying to rehabilitate Wufei. He’d need a therapist to assist him. His mind was running away with him as he closed the plate back up and turned for the stairs. Quatre climbed them automatically, not even blinking as the wall slid away so he could enter the school proper again. It slid shut behind him and a voice startled him enough that he let out a short scream, one hand moving to his chest to control his heart.

 

“Hard to believe he’s still down there huh?”

 

The voice was soft in the stillness of the hallway, but Quatre recognized the timbre. Leaning against the wall across from where the door was, stood Duo. He looked much the same as he had back in their school days. Average height with soft brown hair that hung down his spine in a tight braid. His violet hued eyes had given him away at an early age as a Newtype, so he’d practically grown up here in the school. He had no family, and the orphanage that had taken him in had sent him here once they’d learned he was a telepath. Duo could have multiple conversations at once with different people, all mentally. He could read thoughts without even trying, from both strangers and friends alike.

 

“I didn’t know,” Quatre responded softly, voice full of shame. He’d abandoned his friend. What did that say about his character?

 

“I didn’t know until I came back five years ago, to be honest. One of the first things J showed me once I became a teacher. I try to talk to him every day. Some days are better than others, and the drugs they use don’t have such a strong hold on him.”

 

“They still keep him sedated? That’s not good.”

 

“They change up the cocktail all the time so his body doesn’t become too used to it. He has good days and he has bad days,” Duo said with a shrug. “I wanted you to find him, you know?”

 

Quatre let out a dry chuckle as he nodded his head. “Once I found him, I figured it was you. You’ve been following my work, and you think I can fix him now that I’m older and have more experience.”

 

Duo merely nodded in reply, eyes sparkling with hope. He wanted nothing more than for their friend to be removed from his current situation, and back in the real world. No one deserved such isolation for so many years. Especially when Wufei had done nothing but react to an extenuating circumstance.

 

“I should get you back to your room. You’ve got to inspire the little brats to want to work for the government,” Duo eventually said, knowing both their minds were in the same place. That dreaded night that had broken apart their rag-tag family.

-

After the incident on L5, the government had gotten better at protecting them. They had stricter security for visitors, and various external measures to ensure no one got close to the facility who didn’t need to be there. Someone had overlooked one vital thing, one time. An internal threat.

 

They’d all been fifteen at the time. Quatre and Trowa were in the tops of their class, with Mei, Wufei and Duo not too far behind. Finals meant a heavier than usual study load, and with them in advanced classes, plus mental training classes, they were all spread thin. Being spread so thin had led to Mei getting sick. A virulent cold that wouldn’t go away no matter what kinds of vitamin concoctions the school nurse whipped up, or the herbal remedies that Wufei and Mei favored from their families.

 

It had happened one night when they’d split off after studying in the library until well past curfew. The older students got a later lights out period when finals were upon them. The boys had walked Mei to the girls’ side of the building and said their goodnights before heading back to the boys’ dorm as a group, keeping their voices down. She must have forgotten something in the library and gone back for it, because it had happened right outside of the library. 

 

A professor they’d all had classes with, whom they’d all liked had attacked her. He’d been a radical, and had hidden it well in the time he’d been at the school. His first year, but he’d been a stellar professor. Until he’d killed Meiran. Attacked her with a large knife right in the hallway. She’d been too sick and too drugged for her powers to work properly. Despite being powerless, she’d put up one hell of a fight. She’d managed to scratch at and ruin one of his eyes, and her screams of panicked agony had brought the boys back running, books scattered on the floor in the main hallway.

 

Duo and Trowa had grabbed the man, holding him against the wall, while Wufei had cradled Mei to him, her blood staining the traditional white shirt he wore. Quatre knelt beside them, doing whatever he could to try and stop the bleeding, yelling for help as loudly as his voice could muster.

 

Wufei had snapped. Mei had gone limp under them, gracing Wufei with a tiny smile before she’d faded away into nothing. Wufei’s scream of rage was enough to rouse the entire school and had them running, but no one could stop him. In his burst of rage, he snapped. Despite the man being in pain and corralled by two people, it wasn’t enough. Wufei was gifted with abilities much like a fire bug, or a pyrotechnic. They all watched in abject horror as the man began to scream and flail, throwing off the two boys and hitting the ground. He writhed and screamed, but nothing could be done. There was nothing physically wrong with him. No, Wufei was exacting revenge, burning the man alive one organ at a time until he was nothing more than a pile of ash.

 

Despite the fact that the teacher had attacked and killed a student, they couldn’t produce a body of the assailant. So, to sweep it under the rug they punished Wufei. Punished him because he ‘couldn’t control his abilities’. They spun the press to make it seem like his powers had driven him mad, and he’d killed Mei in a fit. The professor was just a missing person who didn’t seem to be missed by anyone.

 

The headmaster felt horrible about the entire thing, and the situation didn’t improve Wufei’s disposition. He became prone to outbursts of anger and grief. He lost control of his powers and began to set things on fire, something he hadn’t done since he’d been in the single digits. So, he’d been sequestered downstairs in the hidden basement and sedated to keep the fires under control. The headmaster and Professor J had Quatre and Duo work with him because of their powers, and their closeness to Wufei. But, nothing they did worked. Quatre couldn’t give him emotions because Wufei already had them, and turning them off was only a temporary fix that seemed to last a few days before he was back to that burning rage and soul-crushing grief.

 

Graduation came, and still there was no fix. Quatre and Duo had been forced to leave, knowing Wufei was trapped. Duo had come back once he’d gotten his teaching certifications, and Quatre had never come back. 

 

Until today, when he’d been invited to speak to students. And, Duo had dropped this proverbial bombshell on him. Now that he knew, Quatre was going to do whatever was within his power to fix, even if it killed one of them.


End file.
